


How Could I Ever Repay You?

by SwedishFish17



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFish17/pseuds/SwedishFish17
Summary: Felix gets payed extra and he's always about repaying his client. Henry's joke makes Felix do something extreme
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Felix White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	How Could I Ever Repay You?

Henry was found not guilty, Winston Davis was arrested and everything was great.   
Henry and his lawyer Felix White met up in front of the courthouse. Henry pulled out some money and Felix began to count it. 

"That's more than you promised," Felix said. 

"I decided to pay you a little extra for your good work," Henry said. Felix lit up, putting the money in his pocket. 

"Thank you so much Henry," Felix said. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you"

Now Henry was one to make jokes, sexual jokes even. Even to complete strangers. So it was normal for Henry to say this next line. 

"Well you can come to my house and blow me" He joked.

"Okay"

Wait what? 

Henry looked up suddenly. 

"You know I was joking right?" Henry said. 

"Yeah," Felix said. "But I'll do anything to repay you. Where's your house?"

"Oh…" Henry said. Felix was waiting for an answer. "Well, it's across the street about 100 miles, then make a left at the post office"

Felix nodded. "I'll see you at 6"

Wait, did that just happen? Henry was just joking around and now he might get laid. Oh well, he did escape prison after all. 

At 6 Felix came over and began to undo Henry's pants. Henry just sat on his bed, letting the lawyer do his work. 

Felix pulled off Henry's underwear and his erection sprung free, starling the lawyer. 

"Heh… didn't expect you to be this big," Felix said. He began to lick Henry's shaft, kissing the tip before officially putting Henry in his mouth. The lawyer moaned as he sucked Henry off. 

Henry let out a soft moan. Was this lawyer experienced or something because the way his mouth felt going in and out of Henry's cock felt like Felix was a professional. 

Felix went a little deeper into Henry's mouth, nearly gagging at Henry's length. Henry put a hand on Felix's hair, tugging it a little. 

"Hah… I'm getting close…." Henry warned. Felix went deeper despite his warning before Henry came right inside Felix's mouth. Felix moaned at how much Henry came, some of it was spilling out of his mouth. 

Felix pulled out, panting. Henry was panting too. Felix looked up, all red. 

"Heh…" Felix said. "How's that?" Henry chuckled. 

"Would you like a tip?" Henry said. Felix gasped before nodding. He stood up and took off his clothes. Henry removed his shirt and pulled Felix onto the bed. 

Henry was now on top of Felix, thrusting into him. Felix was hanging onto the bed sheets as Henry slowly thrusted into him. Felix had never had sex before but man was Henry good for his first time. Hope this doesn't awaken anything in Felix. 

"Harder…"

Oop, never mind. 

Henry stopped thrusting and looked at Felix, whose eyes were filled with lust. 

"Please.." Felix said. "Go harder.."

Did Henry break Felix in the process? Was "Lawyer wants it hard and fast" Gonna be the next porn category? Henry wasn't getting into that and instead put his hands on Felix as he began to pound harder into the lawyer. Felix moaned louder. 

Henry was pounding Felix so much that the bed was starting to creek. Felix's moans were getting louder, longer and more erotic as Henry continued. This prompted Henry to go faster and harder. 

Soon the room was filled with the sound of bed creeking, skin slapping, Henry's grunts and Felix constanting screaming for Henry to go harder and faster. 

Henry knew that he was approaching his climax and had to make a choice. 

*cum inside Felix or *cum outside Felix

*cum outside  
Henry began to thrust as a fast speed, wearing out poor Felix's throat with his screams. Once Henry felt himself cumming, he pulled out, causing Henry to cum all over his lawyer, some of it getting on his face and on the bed. Felix was panting so much and so was Henry. Felix was weirded out  
(FAIL)   
That's a sticky situation you got yourself in. 

*cum inside  
Henry came deep inside Felix, causing the lawyer to yet out a loud and long moan. Felix soon came after, cumming all over himself. Henry took a moment to admire Felix. His lawyer was so cute when he was panting and there was cum all over him. Henry bent down and licked some of the cum off Felix. Just to help him clean up. 

"Thank you for cleaning up at least," Felix said. They both laughed. 

"I didn't know you liked it that much" Henry said.

"I didn't know either" Felix said. "It just felt so good that I wanted more of it" Felix turns all red. 

The two then laid down. 

"I don't think I'm gonna walk right for a week" Felix said. 

"Well now you can brag that you're in love with a criminal" Henry said. They both laughed. 

The two then fell asleep. But by morning, Felix would be gone. Tomorrow night they'll do this again and Felix doesn't mind if it's just a fling. He thinks that Henry is hot anyways.


End file.
